


mixing blue tones

by bs13



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: F/F, full disclosure: i'm not a painter!!, i wrote this really quick so it's a little less composed than my normal stuff, im a sucker for domestic izwood okay, mostly soft descriptions and cute stuff, plus i can absolutely see pippy as an artist, takes place when theyre just married and away for their honeymoon!, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bs13/pseuds/bs13
Summary: Pippy and TMI get their happy ending, and Pippy gets inspired.





	mixing blue tones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaloved30](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/gifts).



> i reallly don't post such short stuff. or write such short stuff. but prompts are supposed to be quick, right? i don't know this is like the first one i've ever gotten haha i really enjoyed writing this so i figured i'd post it. it was a prompt fill for [shaloved30](http://shaloved30.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr (and same username here on ao3) for Pippy/TMI + painting from a domestic prompt list. funnily enough, i started writing it with the idea of them painting a nursery together in mind, but this fic wouldn't leave me alone until i quit and wrote it instead, so...

The sun setting over the ocean is a beautiful sight.

The waves are gentle as they splash up against the shore, white foam spilling over the dark wet sand. The sky is darkening, bright blue fading and replaced with a darker hue, the top of the sun just poking out above the horizon; its last rays cast an orange, pinkish tint into the sky that casts the entire beach into a dreamy, half-light, half-dark color.

But the ocean looks darker in this new light, and the tone of her blue isn’t _working._

Pippy dabs a little more water onto her brush and tries to mix her blue, dreamy and light as it is, with something more vibrant. Something to better capture the ocean and its beauty in the fading light. Her painting is roughly sketched by now, but she works harder to finish it before the sun sets. There’s something about working right now, the cool breeze of the ocean air drafting in through the doors, the scent of sea water and sand, the serenity of the scene before her, that makes it so easy to lose herself in her work. 

So easy, in fact, that she misses it when TMI wakes up. 

"Hey," TMI whispers, brushing a kiss to Pippy’s forehead. She sounds half-asleep, voice warm and drowsy, as if she’s about to yawn any second. “You were supposed to wake me up.” 

"You needed your sleep," Pippy says, smiling when TMI goes to curl up in the chair opposite hers. “It was a long drive.” 

TMI does yawn, now. “Not as much as I needed this,” she sighs, content. “It feels so nice to get away.” 

"We haven’t even had a proper outing yet, Mrs. Rosewood,“ Pippy teases, marveling in the way TMI grins at the sound of the name. “How are you so relaxed already?” 

“Because you’re here,” TMI says softly, toying with the band on her finger, “and that’s all I need. Beach or no beach.” 

Pippy hums, going back to her blues. “It’s a nice perk though, right? Because if I knew I didn’t have to whisk you away for our honeymoon, I would’ve taken you somewhere cheaper.” 

TMI laughs. “I love it. I love _you_ ,” she says, coming up to rest her head on Pippy’s shoulder so she can press a loving kiss behind her ear. She doesn’t leave afterward, just lingers, breath warm against Pippy’s neck as she studies Pippy’s painting. “Hey. I didn’t know you took up painting again.” 

“What can I say? I was inspired.” Pippy shrugs. “Besides, it’s just a rough one. I haven’t practiced since…well, forever.” 

“It’s beautiful,” TMI says. “But you know you’re getting blue all over your hands, right? You’re going to ruin your ring.” 

"Well if it’s cheap I would. You didn’t buy me a cheap ring, did you?“ Pippy laughs right back, turning so she can fondly thumb over TMI’s cheek. A streak of blue follows her thumb, but TMI doesn’t seem to care; she leans forward to kiss her when Pippy does, and the painting is forgotten. 

"Are you going to stay out here?” TMI asks, pulling back just far enough that she can speak, but close enough that she keeps her forehead against Pippy’s. “You should come back to bed.” 

"In a minute," Pippy says, brushing her hands over TMI’s shoulders warmly. “Let me just finish up.” 

"Okay." TMI goes back inside, rubbing at her eyes tiredly, and Pippy refocuses on her painting. 

Her blue still doesn’t look quite right yet, and the sun is already sinking lower, so she redoubles her efforts. TMI comes back a minute later, to drape a blanket over Pippy’s shoulders before curling right back up in the chair next to hers, and Pippy finds herself gazing at TMI instead of the ocean. 

_Ocean be damned_ , Pippy decides, sticking with her mixed blue. It isn’t what’s giving her the inspiration anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me over on tumblr @ [pippytmi](http://pippytmi.tumblr.com/) if you want! you can always prompt me, too :D


End file.
